Drama Special 2018
Drama Special is an anthology series that features different stories, cast members and production teams each week. Details *'Title:' 드라마 스페셜 2018 / Deurama Seupesyeol 2018 (Drama Special 2018) *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Sep-14 to 2018-Nov-16 *'Air time:' Friday 22:00 My Embarrassing Days *'Title:' 나의 흑역사 오답노트 / Naui Heugyeoksa Odamnoteu *'Also known as:' Review Notebook of My Embarrassing Days *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Sep-14 ;Synopsis Everyone experiences trials and errors as one lives on one’s life. Those trials and errors become one of the memories of embarrassing moments. Despite one’s strong resolution to not do it again, it happens again. Just like we used to make review notes to find the correct answer, we might be able to get a brighter future through embarrassing moments. A math teacher gets chosen as an exam writer for College Scholastic Ability Test and attends a training camp. Between her first love and her ex-husband, she makes an amusing and sweet journey to try to find her own answer. --KBS World ;Cast *Jun So Min as Do Do Hye *Park Sung Hoon as Pil Seung *Oh Dong Min as Choi Jin Sang *Song Ji In as Ms. Oh (teacher) *Seo Sang Won (서상원) as Professor Bong *Park Sun Hee (박선희) as Professor No ;Production Credits *'Director:' Hwang Seung Gi (황승기) *'Screenwriter:' Bae Soo Young (배수영) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Forgotten Season *'Title:' 잊혀진 계절 / Ityeojin Gyejeol *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Sep-21 ;Synopsis In order to escape from the tough life, people turn a blind eye to others, become slaves of money and hide the truth. They stay silent because making ends meet is too tough. We call these people “bystanders.” That season that comes back all the time but gives someone a hopeless dream. How far can someone turn a blind eye to and keep silent, in order to achieve his or her dream? --KBS World ;Cast *Kim Moo Yul as Heo Joon Gi *Go Bo Kyul as Lee Eun Jae *Jung Joon Won as Heo Yoon Gi *Go Min Shi as Choi Ji Young *Jae Ho (재호) Kim Woo Hyun *Lee Ji Ha as Park Sung Sook ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Min Tae *'Screenwriter:' Kim Sung Joon (김성준) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site The Tuna and The Dolphin *'Title:' 참치와 돌고래 / Chamchiwa Dolgorae *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Sep-28 ;Synopsis Hyeonho easily falls in love and she has never had a boyfriend. She fell in love with the “Dolphin” at the swimming pool. Will Hyeonho’s love come true this time? --KBS World ;Cast *Park Gyu Young as Kang Hyun Ho *Yoon Park as Han Yoo Ra *Jung Gun Joo (정건주) as Jo Woo Jin *Kim Soo Jin (김수진) as President Yoon *Lee Seung Hoon (이승훈) as Kim Do Il *Heo Dong Won as Jung Dong Ho *Kim Mi Woo (김미우) as Min Ji Eun *Seo Yoo Ri (서유리) as Park So Jin ;Production Credits *'Director:' Song Min Yup *'Screenwriter:' Lee Jung Eun (이정은) ;Recognitions *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Actor in a One Act/Special/Short Drama – Excellence Award (Yoon Park) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site A Very Midday Romance *'Title:' 너무 한낮의 연애 / Neomu Hannajui Yeonae *'Also known as:' Too Bright for Romance *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Oct-05 ;Synopsis “How about today?," “I love you, even today.” 19 years have passed since then. I wanted to ask if you were doing well. But memories should be kept as memories. Wait, should memories be just kept as memories? Should they? --KBS World ;Cast *Choi Kang Hee as Yang Hee **Park Se Wan as Yang Hee in 1999 (college student) *Ko Joon as Pil Yong **Jun Sung Woo as Pil Yong in 1999 (college student) *Kim Joo Hun (김주헌) as Kim Hyung Suk *Gil Hae Yun as Pil Yong's mother *Lee Won Geun as restaurant employee ;Production Credits *'Director:' Yoo Young Eun *'Original writing:' Kim Geum Hee (김금희) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Ms. Kim's Mystery *'Title:' 미스김의 미스터리 / Miseugimui Miseuteori *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Oct-12 ;Synopsis This drama is about Ms. Kim, a mysterious girl and Mr. Lee, a passionate new employee who hovers around her. They carry on the mission to find the industrial spy. --KBS World ;Cast *Kim Da Som as Ms. Kim *Kwon Hyuk Soo as Mystery *Kim Jin Woo as Choi Sung Min *Lee Chae Eun (이채은) as Yoo Eun Hye *Park Chul Min as Na Young Do *Moon Tae Yoo (문태유) as Jang Woo Young *Heo Dong Won as Bong Deuk Goo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Shin Il *'Screenwriter:' Park Sun Hee (박선희) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Such a Long Farewell *'Title:' 이토록 오랜 이별 / Itorong Oraen Ibyeol *'Also known as:' The Long Farewell / The Long Good-bye *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Oct-19 ;Synopsis They say our love has ended, like putting a period at the end. That’s why a farewell is in past tense. “We broke up.” But actually, a farewell could be present progressive. As if you are frightened by the nearing farewell, while looking at the face of your lover. Maybe, we are in the middle of bidding farewell. No, it could be that we are in the middle of loving, even during those painful moments. --KBS World ;Cast *Jang Hee Jin as Jung Yi Na *Im Joo Hwan as Bae Sang Hee *Jung Wook Jin (정욱진) as Kim Min Jae *Jung Jae Sung as Representative Go *Baek Eun Hye (백은혜) as Uhm Gwi Jung *Song Jin Woo (송진우) as Song Chang Yun *Yoo In Soo (유인수) as Na Kyung Soo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Song Min Yup *'Screenwriter:' Kim Joo Hee (김주희) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Dreamers *'Title:' 도피자들 / Dopijadeul *'Also known as:' The Runners *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Oct-26 ;Synopsis I'm sure everyone has this experience. You had a happy dream but you don't remember it at all. Or you had a nightmare and it felt so real as if it was a reality. Or the reality was just so harsh that you just kept on sleeping. This story has been created for those people. --KBS World ;Cast *Lee Hak Joo as Ji Wook *Kim Sae Byuk (김새벽) as Se Young *Choi Yoo Hwa as Hee Joo *Kim Joo Hun (김주헌) as Manager ;Production Credits *'Director:' Yoo Young Eun *'Screenwriter:' Baek So Yun (백소연) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site My Mother's Third Marriage *'Title:' 엄마의 세번째 결혼 / Eommaui Sebeonjjae Gyeolhon *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Nov-02 ;Synopsis A story of a mom who thought she knew everything about her daughter and a daughter who can't never understand her mom. --KBS World ;Cast *Lee Yul Eum as Oh Eun Soo *Lee Il Hwa as Oh Eun Young *Kim Young Ok as Bang Cho Rong *Han In Soo as Lee Jong Dae *Yun Joon Suk as Lee Kang Woo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Young Jin *'Screenwriter:' Jung Mi Hee (정미희) ;Recognitions *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Actress in a One Act/Special/Short Drama – Excellence Award (Lee Il Hwa) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site The Time Left Between Us *'Title:' 너와 나의 유효기간 / Neowa Naui Yuhyogigan *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Nov-09 ;Synopsis In 2008, Hyun Soo (Shin Hyun Soo) and Seung Yun (Lee Da In) meet as first year students at their university's library. They join the chorus club together and build good memories together for a year. 10 years later, they meet again on the subway. -- KBS World ;Cast *Shin Hyun Soo as Lee Hyun Soo *Lee Da In as Yoo Seung Yun *Min Jin Woong as Jang Hyung Joon *Ju Eun (주은) as Park Se Hee *Kim Young Dae (김영대) as Kim Min Shik ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Min Tae *'Screenwriter:' Jung Mi Hee (정미희) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Almost Touching *'Title:' 닿을 듯 말 듯 / Daeul Deuk Mal Deuk *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Nov-16 ;Synopsis Young Joo (Park Yoo Na) is a member of the national female curling team. She begins to experience ringing in her ears and this causes her to become a substitute player. Young Joo travels back to her hometown. There, she meets Sung Chan (Kim Min Suk). Young Joo had a crush on him in the past. Sung Chan is a former member of the national male curling team. They become partners in mixed doubles curling. -- KBS World ;Cast *Park Yoo Na as Joo Young Joo *Kim Min Suk as Kang Sung Chan *Park Han Sol (박한솔) as Yang Hyun Ah *Jung Won Chang (정원창) as Coach Heo *Woo Ki Hoon as Hong Ki Joon ;Production Credits *'Director:' Hwang Seung Gi (황승기) *'Screenwriter:' Bae Soo Young (배수영) ;Episode Ratings Source: Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:KBS Category:Drama Special